


Just a little girl

by sloganeer



Category: Heathers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-11
Updated: 2003-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a girl named Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little girl

**Author's Note:**

> For ljuser=fairy_tale_echo. Prompt: sail, protect, edit, combination, wallflower.

This is the story of a girl named Veronica, lost in a field of heather. The story of a wallflower who becomes a weed who becomes something completely different.

JD brings no promises of love, of protection, of sailing away to a land where they eat tater tots and never play croquet. Instead, there is a promise of a gun, a red button, and a new locker combination in every town.

The story of Veronica needs an edit. Her pages return with underlines and spelling mistakes. Arrows and lines fly across her pages, red like the blood on her hands.


End file.
